SapphirexxxRuby
by mixandmatch
Summary: [MR] Master Hand was never kidding when he told Marth not to get distracted...by a certain redhaired swordsman. [yaoi, lemonlime later, LZness and MRS]


.prologue.

_Knock knock._

"Marth?"

_Knock knock knock._

"Maa-aarrtthh!"

_Bang bang bang._

**"MARTH!"**

A slow groan escaped the lips of a certain blue-haired prince as sapphire eyes opened slowly, still slightly clouded with sleep. "What the...?" he mumbled lightly, his vision focusing in and out until he finally sat up, rubbing his eyes. Marth yawned once, scratching the back of his head. "It's so..."

"MARTH! I'M COMING IN!"

With only a loud shout as a warning, the door was practically ripped off its hinges by a certain blonde-haired princess. "...Peach?" She huffed, crossing her hands elegantly with a frown.

"Marth, you're late for breakfast, and right after is training! Now get up and let's go!" she demanded, green eyes sharpening with something that resembled a mother cougar's ferocity. Marth held up his hands tiredly.

"Just give me five more--" began the bluenette, before the princess smacked him on the head.

"MARTH. BREAKFAST." Peach's forest-green eyes glowed with intensity. "NOOOOW."

Okay, so it wouldn't be _that _horrible to cower for once. "Yes ma'am," Marth grumbled again. Peach smiled, back to her old self.

"Right. Five minutes, okay?" Marth nodded. "Good. I'll come in after you're dressed!" Peach said, waving her hand lightly as she walked out the door, closing it. Marth heard her footsteps fade as he fell back onto his bed, a smirk on his face.

"Five minutes." He snorted. "Yeah right."

* * *

"Marth?" The swordsman didn't respond. "Er...Marth? Wha...What happened to..." Young Link burst out laughing, rolling around on the ground and practically in tears, while Link just snickered once. Or twice. Zelda, however, frowned. "You look like you were hit by a boxing champ...did Ganon hit you?" 

"No," Marth muttered, his jaw aching from the slight movement. "Dear ol' Peach did."

A second later, a foot was hitting the back of his head as Peach's eyebrow quirked wildly. "Dear..._old..._Peach...?!" Zelda gave a nervous laugh, holding up her hands as she gently pushed Peach's foot back down.

"Er...uh...calm down, Miss Peach...please?" she said nervously, a sweatdrop clearly visible. Link now joined his younger self on the floor, both of them laughing at Marth hysterically. The blue-haired prince narrowed his eyes, pulling out his sword. Link sobered up immediately, pulling out _his _sword as well. A smirk was on his face as he raised an eyebrow.

"I take it you'd like to fight?" Link taunted, Marth moving in closer as he raised his hand...and...

_SMACK._

"Today's really not your day, is it, Marth?" Link asked with a sweatdrop, kneeling next to his friend. Luckily Marth had deflected the missile that Samus had accidentally sent their way, otherwise... "Well, you're lucky you didn't get hit, right? ...Right? Marth? Marth!"

Link shook his friend urgently as Zelda rushed over, waving her hand in front of Marth's face. However, the prince seemed to be in some kind of trance, because he was currently staring off into space. "Marth? Marth!! What's wrong?!" Zelda said urgently, as Marth seemed to snap out of it.

"Oh...gomen. Master Hand...he's right there."

True to Marth's statement, Master Hand had come floating up somewhere along the line, watching all of his dear 'children' with amusement. How did he watch them without eyes? No one knows...

"Hello, everyone!" The fighters of Super Smash Brothers Melee paused in their actions, all staring up at Master Hand. "I am here to say that a new addition is to be added to our team!"

Cheers echoed in the room as Mario jumped up happily. "_But_," he said, as the cheers died down immediately, "I need a fighter. This time it will be our very own Marth!" The bluenette raised an eyebrow, standing up slowly as he walked over to Master Hand.

"Good luck, Marth!" Zelda and Link called simultaneously.

"Good luck!"

"Hope you do well!"

"YOSHI!"

Marth waved, smiling, and followed Master Hand out. "Your opponent today is very strong," the hand murmured, "so make sure to keep on your guard. And, well...Marth?" The prince immediately nodded. "Don't get too...distracted." Marth raised an eyebrow.

"What do you--" he began, but was cut off by the Master Hand waving slowly as he faded away. Marth shrugged._ He was probably just joking_, the sapphire-eyed boy thought, getting into his battle position. _Yeah, that's--_

His opponent entered from across him. Fire-red hair was the first thing to catch Marth's eye. Ruby eyes that glowed with the spirit of a feral beast followed. Sapphire met ruby as their eyes locked onto each other. Marth swallowed thickly.

_Oh._

* * *


End file.
